Social networks have become an integral part of the internet ecosystem in recent years. The social web has more recently begun to branch out of social network domains and has begun integrating with other websites. For example, commenting and discussions on many websites can now be carried out using social network identities. However, much of the rich information that a user customizes within a social network (e.g., through establishing connections with friends and entities) is lost when accessing a third party site. Thus, there is a need in the social network field to create a new and useful method and system for targeting users based on persona data. This invention provides such a new and useful method and system.